Catboy’s Dark Magic
'Catboy’s Dark Magic '''is the 1st episode of Season 24. Summary While trying to learn how to use dark magic from Kwazii’s ocean pearl bracelet, Connor’s Gentlehaven and Maruvian magic are both infected by the dark magic, causing him to become evil with dark powers that makes people fear him whenever he scratches or bites them. Plot The episode begins with Connor with Kwazii’s ocean pearl bracelet trying to levitate a heavy pile of books with it’s levitation power. Kwazii tells his apprentice that he is doing good and to keep it up, which encourages Connor to levitate the pile even higher until he levitates the pile down and breathes out a breath of exhaustion. After letting the pile down, Connor sees Kwazii and his two best friends, Amaya and Greg, clap their hands and looking impressed on his levitation skills. Blushing and scratching the back of his head, Connor thanks his friends as he asks his mentor if there are other powers he’ll be learning. He was too excited to find out. Taking out a clipboard, Kwazii looks over the papers and tells his apprentice that he has six earth magic powers to learn, a few more water magic powers, then there are some fire powers, he still has to work on the light power, and finally after all that, he’ll be learning how to use dark magic, too. Hearing that made Connor feel worried and ask if he can do that as Kwazii says he can, but he tells him to not worry, because he’s not going to learn evil dark magic but good dark magic. Amaya, Greg, and Connor were relieved, because if Connor did learn evil dark magic, who knows what could possibly happen to him? Kwazii then puts away the clipboard and Connor was about to learn a new power, just when he puts his arm down and asks his mentor if he can learn dark magic now. Kwazii thought for a moment, then decides that the other lessons would wait as he gives Connor on how to use dark magic. To activate it, he must think of negative and painful thoughts, so Connor thought about his most saddest memories he ever had. Suddenly, he felt a painful shock coursing through his body, black and purple electricity shot out of him, he felt his nails grow into claws, and his eyes turned purple with black viper-like pupils. As the pain and negativity continues to hurt Connor, his head started hurting from the dark electricity and negative memories as he lets out a scream of pain and Amaya and greg had to run for cover when bolts of dark magic started zapping everything. Quickly, Kwazii ran up to his apprentice to calm him down and help him stop using the dark magic. After Connor finally calmed down, he thanks Kwazii who says that he's welcomed but then adds that he needs to be careful on using the dark magic if he thinks of too many negative memories. With a heavy sigh, Connor thanks Kwazii again and decides to head back home to rest for the night. However, when Connor was trying to sleep, he still felt that painful electric feeling coursing through his body that he started twitching and wriggling under his blanket. So, he decides to go out for a midnight run as Catboy as he transformed into him and jumped out of the window and ran onto the streets. But that didn't work either as he felt the pain worsens and the dark power was starting to weaken and slow him down. Catboy felt to his knees, breathed heavily, then suddenly his stripes turned dark and he could see that he was growing dark claws made of dark magic! He felt his head aching and his mind was beginning to blacken as he lets out a painful scream when he started to transform into something dark, sinister, and ugly! The next day at school, Amaya and Greg were worried about Connor not showing up. They were starting to wonder where he was. Then after school, Amaya and Greg were walking home but when they arrived at their houses, they saw Calvin and Carmen, who are seen crying and looking unhappy, plus some police who were talking to them about their son's disappearance. Glancing worriedly at each other, Amaya and Greg ran up to Calvin and Carmen to ask them what was wrong and if they heard about Connor's disappearance. Carmen sniffs and says that Connor has indeed disappeared last night. Something was up and Amaya and Greg were gonna find out what happened to their friend and save him if he's ever kidnapped by any of the nighttime villains. Later that night, Owlette and Gekko were searching for Catboy. However, they didn’t find him but they did find some unfamiliar black claw marks on the walls, trash cans, and benches that look like they’ve been made by some wild animal, but they looked so big that there was no way an animal could make marks like that. Just then, Owlette heard the sound of whimpering in the alleyway as she and Gekko went to find out where it was coming from only to find that it came from Luna Girl. When Gekko tried to comfort her and ask her what happened, his only response was teeth chattering and stammering that he and Owlette couldn’t understand what she was trying to say. Then Gekko noticed something on Luna Girl’s shoulder: black scratch marks, just like the ones they found, but who or what could’ve made them? Owlette asked Luna Girl who did this to her when she points a shaky finger at something, or someone, behind her (Owlette) and Gekko, and as they turned to see who Luna Girl was pointing at, they’re eyes went eyes when they saw that it was Catboy, only he looked very different from his original self. Dark purple mist was coming out of his stripes, his eyes were colored dark purple with black viper-shaped pupils, and he had black claws that look like they could slice through butter. Walking up to him, Owlette and Gekko were relieved to see that Catboy was okay but Owlette asked him if he was okay as Catboy replied, in a sinister, eerie, and evil tone of voice, that he’s fine, in fact he never felt better as he sent his friends a creepy grin. Something wasn’t right about him they can tell as Gekko asked Catboy if he is sure that he’s okay and that he didn’t look good. Feeling the darkness surge, Catboy snarled that he's fine, but he felt hungry... hungry for fear, as more mist started emerging and he jumped up to attack Owlette and Gekko while Luna Girl ran in fear, but Owlette and Gekko stood on their ground and were ready to fight, although they didn't want to hurt their friend, but they had no choice. Characters * Connor/Catboy * Kwazii * Amaya/Owlette * Greg/Gekko * Captain Barnacles * Peso * Calvin * Carmen * Luna Girl Trivia * This episode is marked as the season premiere. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 24 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mild Horror Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Season 24 images Category:Season Premieres Category:Group images Category:Family Category:Fear images